


The Hunted(Part One)

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Series: Sailor Chasing The Moon [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams, Ex-Hunter Rachel Edwards, On the Run, Past Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams, Werewolf Charlie, Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams, Werewolf Eric "E-Train" Russo, Werewolf Grace Williams, Worried Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Danny and Rachel's relationship was far more complicated than anyone realized. For you see...Danny was a werewolf and she was a hunter. Star crossed lovers whose affair ended better than most...and the move to Hawaii had been a safety measure.Hunters from Rachel's family arrive on the island. Eric is attacked, Steve's still off in Montana, and Danny has some serious choices to make. He loves his new home and 5-0 family, but he has to keep his pack safe. He hates leaving but he has no choice.





	The Hunted(Part One)

When Danny approached his house, he tensed when he smelled blood. He pulled out his Glock and approached the door to see it ajar, lock broken. Focusing his hearing he only hears one heartbeat inside and it's fast. And familiar. 

Danny holstered his gun as he runs inside to his nephew. He curses a bit as he sees the state that Eric's in and kneels next to him and takes his hand to extra pain. There was a lot.

"S-sorry for the m-mess...Didn't k-know where else t-to go..." 

"You did good coming here," Danny told him as he continued to take the pain from his beta. "What happened? Who did this?" 

"H-hunters..." 

Danny froze. He knew it was always a possibility but in nearly the decade he's been in Hawaii, Hunters were the last thing he's had to worry about. Hawaii was full of culture and spiritual empowerment. That meant an island full of humans and supernatural creatures of all sorts. It was one of the reasons he chose it in the first place. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. A-and Uncle D?" 

For once Danny didn't reprimand him about the nickname and focused on the topic at hand, "Yeah?"

"It was them. R-Rachael's family."

"Are you sure?" Danny demanded. His mind began to race. If this was true and he already knew that it was, Eric may be a little weird, but he was well trained and would never lie about anything like this. 

"I saw the tattoo." He didn't stutter that time, which was a good sign. He was mostly healed and still healing, just tired. 

Danny helped him to the couch and went to get him a bottle of water. "Okay, I'm going to grab a few things. Call Rachel and tell her to get Grace and Charlie from wherever they may be. Tell her we're on the way."

"Do I tell her why?" Eric asked. 

"I think it's safer and better to do it in person. We won't be long anyway." Danny told him. 

While Eric made the call, Danny went to the bedroom and grabbed the go-bag he had ready under the bed. He grabbed a few other mementos he couldn't leave behind before making his way back to Eric. He stopped by a photo of 5-0 and grabbed it. He ran his hand over the image and took a deep breath. 

The team was already very worried about Steve considering the death of Joe and him being gone. Danny running away right now wouldn't do anything to help them. He wished it didn't have to be this way but hunters weren't a joke. Not only were his kids in danger, but so were Eric and Rachel, and even his family in Jersey. He grabbed a burner phone his father gave him in case of emergencies and called it. It took three rings before his father answered on the other side.

"_Danny_?"

"Dad, it's them. They're on the island. We're leaving. I'll be in contact in 48 hours." And then he hung up. His father knew that if he ever got a call from that phone it was a matter of life and death. His father was Alpha of the Williams pack in Jersey and would know what to do until Danny got in touch again.

They all knew the story. 

Rachel came from a very old and powerful werewolf hunting family. She was tasked in finding a way to take out the Williams pack. One of the longest living and most powerful packs in the east coast. They weren't vicious monsters, and most hunters who lived by the Code had no reason to harm them. But Rachel's family was very old school. If they weren't human, then they were monsters, and monsters needed to be killed. Rachel's family trained its men like soldiers. Taught them to use every weapon under the sun...same for the women, but they taught them another art. The art of seduction. And what better way to lower a man's defenses than when he thinks he's in love?

Problem was that Rachel _did_ fall in love. And she became pregnant. Her child was now an enemy to her family and she had to protect them. Danny and her baby. 

So she came clean to Danny. He was very hurt and very angry...and just recently came into his Alpha powers. He and Rachel thought they could make a go of it but the fighting just never stopped, and it attracted attention. They divorced and Rachel met a powerful and rich man who could fight legally against her family. When Stan moved to Hawaii, though it pained Danny to have to leave his pack, he knew deep down it was what was best for Rachel and their cub. 

"Uncle D?"

"We're getting off of the island Eric. Give me your phone." Danny said as he held out his hand. 

Eric's eyes widened but did as he was told anyway. He watched as Danny walked to the kitchen and put their phones in the microwave and pushed the buttons to start it. "What about 5-0? What about McGarrett? He's still out there. He needs you..."

"I know," Danny said with an unreadable expression. "Come on." 

He grabbed his bag and helped Eric into his car. He'll have to ditch it somewhere or leave it at the airport. 

"What's the plan?" Eric asked. 

"We get Rachel and the kids and head to the airport. We get to the mainland and then get to a safe house. We'll rest for a bit before we go and meet up with the rest of the pack." 

"The rest of the pack? You mean mom and grandpa and grandma?"

"You were attacked, Eric. Nearly killed. Those wounds? They're serious. You've been poisoned by the way." Danny said as he looked at Eric's hand. 

Eric looked at his hand and saw the black lines of poisoned. He was full of adrenaline after escaping the hunters and all of this rush of information that he barely noticed. "Holy shit!"

"Don't worry, Rachel should have some wolfsbane bullets we can use to cure you," Danny told him as he sped up. 

They drove in silence for a while longer before Eric asked, "Are we really leaving the island?" 

"We don't have a choice." 

"They'll look. And it's 5-0, man. They'll find us. Especially when McGarrett hears." 

"Maybe. But we're not amateurs...and we're part of the team. We'll know how to cover our tracks. I'm not saying they won't...eventually. We'll just be less scattered and better prepared. Hell, maybe by the time they do, we'll have this whole mess dealt with."

"Can't we just...you know where McGarrett is. Can't we just go to him?" Eric asked. He wanted to be braver than he sounded right now, but he couldn't hide his chemosignals from Danny. Any wolf would be able to sense how scared Eric was right now, but Danny was also an Alpha...and his alpha at that. 

"No. Steve's got enough going on. He doesn't need the age-old battles of hunters and wolves." Danny said firmly. 

Before long they were at Rachel's. Danny helped carry Eric inside.

"Oh god, what happened?" Rachel asked as she noticed how sweaty and pale Eric was. 

"Attacked by hunters. Got any wolfsbane bullets?" Danny asked. 

"What? I thought you said she _had_ them! Like for _sure_!" Eric exclaimed. 

"I'm hoping very badly she does because she used to," Danny said as he looked at Rachel with hope. 

"She does. Hang on." Rachel said before she disappeared. 

Danny meanwhile helped Eric out of his hoody and examined the wound. He used his claws to dig out the bullet.

"That looks gross," Grace commented as she came in. She sat next to Eric and grabbed his hand, taking some of the pain. 

Eric smiled at his cousin, "Thanks...Uncle D took most of it by now." 

"Still." She smiled at him but then frowned at her father. "What's going on Danno?"

"Your brother here?" Danny asked. When Grace nodded, Danny sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Remember those talks we had? With those drills?"

Grace's eyes widened. She looked between her father and her cousin, "_No_..." 

"I'm sorry Monkey."

"What about school? And my friends? And Will! What about Uncle Steve and the rest of our Ohana?" 

"One day we'll come back. But it's too dangerous right now. Go and get your bag. Help your brother pack." Danny told her gently but strictly. She didn't look too happy, but nodded and to do as told. 

Rachel came back with the bullet and a lighter. She did the curing thing while Danny held on to Eric's hand. A few bones were crushed but then mended, and Eric began to look loads better. 

"Was it them?" Rachel asked, though she already knew deep inside. She still needed to hear it. 

"I saw the tattoo..." Eric repeated what he told Danny. This time though, he was staring at the tattoo that Rachel had partially hidden behind a bracelet. Her family's crest. 

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked. 

"We have to get rid of your phones. Tablets, computers...we'll take the car to the airport and buy tickets there. We need to get to the mainland. Once there it's cash only. We'll take a bus to the next town and then find some wheels before we head out to a safe house. We'll meet up with my pack at a rendezvous point." 

* * *

"I don't think you should tell him," Tani told Junior as she watched him pack. 

"Detective Williams would have gone out there to help Commander McGarrett if he could have. He knows this. Or he hopes. If Williams doesn't show up...he'll ask. He'll want to know what got in the way. I can't lie to him, Tani." 

"I'm not asking you to lie. I'm asking you to...omit. We've all gotten to know McGarrett a bit more personally and not just by reputation. We all know what these guys mean to each other. McGarrett's in a very bad place right now mentally. He will not rest until he gets justice for Joe. We all know that. Let him finish that. Let him put to rest any guilt or last deed he made Joe...whoever you're going to help him hunt down to get to Greer isn't going to be a low-level runt. It's gonna be dangerous. And he needs his head in the game. So...don't lie. But wait until he doesn't have that weight on his shoulders. The Williams' case is gonna be another one and it might all just be too much if he has to carry that too." 

They shared a long silent moment before Junior sighed, but nodded. "You're right."

"Meanwhile, we'll be here working on finding out what the hell happened. And hopefully have this either figured out or some useful leads for when you get back." 

"Be careful." 

"You too." 

* * *

"What aren't you telling me Joons?" Steve asked him.

"Sir, with all due respect. You need your head in the game. So let's do this. For Joe."

Steve was driven so much by this need to get Greer that he accepted that. Later he would kick himself for not demanding more from Junior. 

"What do you _mean_ that Danny's missing?" Steve demanded after he and Catherine got back from taking out Greer. 

Junior got off of the phone and looked like he had some bad news to share. And they were more severe than the fact that's Danny's been missing for more than a week. Now he's learned that the whole Williams' family! 

"When Detective Williams didn't show up for work or answered his cell, we went to his house to investigate. The door was broken into and there was blood. It was Eric's." Junior began. 

"_What_?" 

"Detective Willams put their phones in the microwave and left his badge and gun behind. We went to see if Rachel had seen them since the last call Eric made was to Rachel. She's gone too. And so are the kids. Their tablets and computers destroyed, phones burned, seemed they had go-bags ready and they were taken. The Camaro was found at the airport. They booked flights to the mainland but we lost them there..." Junior explained. 

Catherine and Harry looked as concerned and puzzled as Steve. 

"I'm sorry, but not just Daniel...his children and ex-wife?" Harry asked. 

"No." Junior couldn't meet their eyes as he continued to explain. "We reached out to Detective Williams family in hope of some answers...but they're gone too."

"_What_?" Steve demanded. 

"_All_ of them?" Catherine asked. 

"Detective Williams parents, his sisters, their children...all of their homes are abandoned, phones and computers destroyed or left behind. No social media activity, no credit cards or debit cards, no money wiring or usage online to help gain any clues as to what led to this. It doesn't seem to be case related either. We just...we have no clues. No leads. No idea what's happened or where they are." Junior concluded. 

Steve cursed before storming off. Catherine chased after him while Harry remained with Junior. He gave the young man a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry. We're on the case now. We'll figure it all out." 

"I just...i don't know what could be so bad that he couldn't tell any of us," Junior admitted. 

"Life is...very complicated. But he's not alone. Whatever mess he's gotten into, we'll help him out." 

* * *

"Steve!" Catherine called out, though Steve didn't stop. "Steve!"

"He was in trouble and I was...I should have been home..."

"Hey...don't do that. You brought justice to Joe. And you needed this, Steve. You wouldn't have been able to rest otherwise. Danny' strong. Whatever's going on...he has your _full_ attention now. Even if he had reached out, yeah you would have helped him but you would have been torn because that was our best shot at getting Greer before she vanished completely. And we got her. And now we'll all help Danny and his family..."

Steve looked at her, taking in all of her words. She was right. But so was he. As much as he was sure he needed this, to be fully able to focus on work or in helping Danny...he should have still been at home to help Danny with whatever the hell this was. 

"I want to be on my way to Hawaii in the next 30 minutes. Give me your satellite phone. I'm calling Lou to see what we have so far." Steve told her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am setting up for something bigger. So there will be more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Charlie D. McGarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156479) by [Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale)
  * [Hope Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962539) by [Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale)


End file.
